Forever Entwined
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: you fall asleep under the dying light of the candle,and you remember, as a last thought for the night, that she's your wife, and no one elses, and you fall into a deep slumber, hands still entwined as they were some seven years ago. N/L, for Evelyn.


**Hey,**

**This was really hard for me to write, but first Harry Potter fic published! Now, this could be a oneshot, well it probably will be, but i might write a sequel, becuase i had so many ideas for this, but i know some people don't like really long fics, so i tried to keep this as short as pos.**

**I'm quite proud of this.**

**Now, i said this was really hard for me to write?**

**Well, over at the NextGen Fanatics, there was a very special person, but she was cruely taken away from us, she was such an amazing girl, but she was taken to early, now she's writing with the angels.**

**She's called Evelyn, or JellyGiraffesGoMoo.**

**She was amazing.**

**Anyway, see you down the bottom.**

**Review please.**

**I don't own anything, promise.**

* * *

><p>You can feel her sitting next to you on the bed, she's reading the quibbler upside down and her face is the picture of happiness. Maybe it's because she's reading, or maybe it's because she's sitting next to <em>you. <em>But it doesn't matter because she's happy. You're so deep in thought about her long, dirty blonde hair and her bright grey eyes that always seem to sparkle that you don't notice her put her magazine away and snuggle up next to you.

The movement of the bed and the sudden contact cause you to wake up from your daydream, but you suddenly fall back into your _real _dream as you stare at her face. She's looking up at you with that never ending sparkle and you wonder, _wonder_ how you got like this. She may be still dreamy, and crazy, but you love her, you must be the luckiest guy alive. She's still so innocent, and she'd still never hurt a fly, and _she loves you._ She may be Loony Love good, but she's _your _Loony Lovegood- actually, she's _your_ Loony Longbottom. Maybe you just talked about her too much. But then again, you can never stop, you still meet up with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny every week and you _just can't stop. _

Speaking of the golden trio, _who knew? _Who knew you'd end up together? For a while, _no one_, after the final battle, _everyone. _Maybe it was because you didn't let her leave your sight, you took her to your room and you and her just _cuddled _and wouldn't let go. But neither did Harry with Ginny or Ron with Hermione.

So actually, how _did _you get the girl? The one you've loved, or _liked _since you met her, because she was different, and she was just special. Well, let's see, it could have been when you had that talk after the final battle, when she sat down on the steps with you and you kissed.

* * *

><p><em>You placed yourself down on what was left of the steps that led into Hogwarts and sighed. You tried to ignore the throbbing in your right foot as you stretched it out in front of you. So much had gone on today, you were still in shock, actually, so much had gone on in the past 6 months, and you had been with Luna for a lot of them. <em>Before she got kidnapped. _The thought of your Luna alone and suffering made your heart wrench – wait, _your _Luna? What is she your dog? No, she's your Luna; she just doesn't know it yet. Speak of the angel, you feel someone sit down next to you, so you turn, and it's her, she smiles in that angelic way of hers and you feel your heart melt._

"_Hello, Neville" she says to you, still gazing into your eyes, as if she was searching for some hidden emotion._

"_Hi, Luna" You reply, finding it hard to look away._

"_It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asks, turning away from you and fixing her gaze on the view in front of her._

"_Uh, yeah, it really is," you too turn away from her and look over the horizon._

"_Neville, are you okay? You've had a rough few months"_

"_Yeah, Luna, I'm fine- well I will be, what about you? Harry tells me you were trapped in Malfoy manor for a while, that must've been hard" You reply, gazing back at her_

"_Not really, I had food and water and Wrack spurt to keep me company," she says dreamily._

"_But did they hurt you?"_

"_Sometimes" You almost gasp in shock, how could someone hurt sweet, innocent Luna Lovegood? You can feel yourself getting angry, your teeth clamp together and you clench your fists. She must have noticed because a second later a small hand was placed on yours._

"_Neville, it's okay, I'm fine, I'm feeling quite good, actually." Your fists unclench and so does your jaw, and she slips her hand into yours, and you have to smile, with so many loved ones gone, you don't know how she's feeling good, you hope it's because she's sat here with you._

"_As long as you're okay."_

"_I'm fine, though I must say I'm looking forward to getting some rest," You sit in silence for a minute, hands joined in your lap and you both stare at the view again._

"_You're very brave, I never would have been able to have done what you did today," she's looking back at you and you feel yourself blush a bit._

"_Thanks," you reply, "I mean, it was scary, facing up to you-know-who like that, but I knew Harry would have finished him off in the end," you can feel yourself smiling again._

"_It was quite impressive I must say," you watch her lift her other hand and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, before she turns to you, gazing into your eyes "Neville, your head really is full of Nargles" you open your mouth to reply, but before you can you feel a pair of soft lips places on your own, in a soft kiss filled with love. You know to kiss back before it's too late, and that you do, hands never leaving each other._

_She pulls away much too soon and says "I think they're gone now" she smiles, getting up on her feet, and holding out a hand to you, you hesitate, but take it, and push on the wall next to you for more support, "I'm rather hungry, aren't you?" and she takes your arm, puts it around her shoulder, and takes her arm and slings it around your waist._

"_I love you, Luna!" you blurt out suddenly, and she stops walking and looks up at you, now you wish you hadn't done that, but what's done is done, and well, she kissed you so really-_

"_I love you too, Neville" and you sigh in relief and lean on her as much as you can without making her collapse and she leads you into the ruins of the great hall and sits you down at a table with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Weasleys, and you both join in the conversation, but your hands are entwined under the table as what happened only moments before were left unspoken._

* * *

><p>"Neville, what are you thinking about?" Her voice snaps you back into reality and you remember you're actually lying down on <em>your <em>bed, with _your _wife, in _your _house, and not sat in the great hall.

"You" you state, turning to her, and placing a hand on her 4 month pregnant belly.

"That's sweet, what about me?"

"Well, remember that morning, about seven years ago now, when you kissed me on the steps of Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, I remember, your head was full of Nargles, but I think I got rid of them, did you mind?"

"No, I did not mind one bit" she laughs, and you don't think you've heard any sweeter sound anywhere.

"Good," she smiles at you, and you don't think you've seen any sight more beautiful in your life, "But do you remember when we met?"

"Oh dear, I remember, I think I made quite an impression" you blush.

"Well, I still remember it now, but it was a good impression, I must say,"

You feel a flashback coming on.

* * *

><p><em>It's your fourth year at Hogwarts, and you're late for class. You're hurrying so fast down the corridor, clutching your books, that you don't notice a girl with dirty blonde hair rounding the corner. You only really notice when you're being knocked to the ground and are suddenly face to face with her.<em>

"_Oh, hello there" She says from above you, in a dreamy tone,_

"_You're l-lying on t-t-top of me…" is the only thing you can say, really Longbottom? Man up!_

"_Oh yes, I am aren't I? That's a bit rude of me, sorry" and she lifts herself off of you, and you just want to pull the girl back on top of you._

"_No, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" You state, getting up too and gathering your books._

"_I'm Luna Lovegood, I think I've seen you around before" When you finally get a good look at her, you realise you must of seen her around before too, she's in Ravenclaw, as you can see from her tie, and she's wearing Radish earring and a butterbeer cork necklace, but she's very very pretty._

"_I'm Neville Longbottom, I think I've seen you before too, are you in your fourth year too?" You ask almost a bit too excitedly._

"_No, I'm in third year, but I'm sure we'll see each other around school" You feel your heart drop, but she's right, it doesn't mean you can't see each other._

"_Oh, well Luna, it was really lovely to meet you, and I'd love to get to know you sometime, but I'm really late for class, I'll get so many detentions for this" You look past her worried._

"_No worries, I was just heading to class too, I'll see you around? Hopefully when we're both not late for class?" She asks you, and you smile._

"_Yes, that would be great, see you, Luna" _

"_Bye Neville!" and she smiles before skipping past you, but she stops, and starts talking again, "Oh, and by the way Neville, your head is filled with Nargles" she states, once again skipping off, and you snap your whole body around and watch her go, and you're instantly smitten._

* * *

><p>"Oh that was so bad!" You complain, and she laughs again.<p>

"No, I think it was adorable."

"I was smitten with you, Luna"

"And I with you, Neville" She smiles as you rub her belly with such fondness at the fact that in 5 months, you're gonna have a little son or daughter to look after, and you hope they'll take after their mum, but have the same braveness you possess. You decide to entwine your hands, resting them in your lap as she snuggles her head into the crook of your neck, and presses herself into you as much as humanely possible.

"Luna, you are amazing, you know that right?"

"I've been told, Neville, but not as amazing as you, you're ever so brave, and handsome."

"Really?" you ask nervously as she nods, "I can't believe you're mine, you're so beautiful." And she laughs again, the sweet sound ringing through your ears.

"Well you're mine, Neville, even if your head _is _filled with Nargles, so anyway, this baby, if we have a girl, can we call her Alice?" You pull your head away to look at her.

"Really?" You're so happy.

"Of course we can, if you want that?"

"Alice or Evelyn."

"They're both pretty names, but what about a boy?"

"I'm not sure about that one-"

"We could call him Jeremiah john the fifteenth, no nicknames."

"You _what?" _

"Jeremiah John the Fifteenth,"

"Luna, you're tired, go to sleep love, we can think about names in the morning,"

"Oh alright then, but we have to make sure our child's head isn't filled with Nargles"

"Okay Sweetie, we'll do that" You smile, just because it's almost one in the morning and you're tired too, you wait until her eyes are closed, watching her pretty face.

"Night Luna, I love you"

"I love you too" she whispers back, and you continue to watch her until her breath evens out and you know she's asleep before closing your eyes too.

And you fall asleep as under the dying light of the candle, as an owl flies past your window, letter tied firmly around it's leg, and you remember, as a last thought for the night, that's she's _your _wife, and no one else's, and you finally fall into a deep slumber, hands still entwined as they were that morning, some seven years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>The last bit was bad, my apologies, it's like, quarter to 2 in the morning in England right now, and i'm so tired!<strong>

**But i quite like this.**

**Neville Luna and Draco Luna are some really good couples.**

**Now, as i said up top, this is dedicated to Evelyn, i didn't know her very well, but she was taken away from this world much to soon, she was amazing.**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**red white and beautiful, a.k.a Amy.**


End file.
